The Extinction of Gamers
by Wolfy Loveland
Summary: It was supposed to have ended five years ago with Kelly's death, but something is wrong, someone wants revenge...could she still be alive? Is this the end?


**The Extinction of Gamers**

**By: Austin Loveland**

**Prologue**

Five years had passed since Kelly died, and life was doing great for Austin and his friends. It was as if Kelly had never existed at all, and Samantha was pregnant again! She was only a few months pregnant, but you could tell from the small bulge she had. Unknown to them, something was about to rip apart their family and friends. As the world continued like normal, something was happening up on the moon. Element 115 had been stored on the moon, but now it was moving and gathering in one spot. It gathered into Kelly's body and began to heal her. Her eyes snapped open and she uttered a single word. "Father."…

**Chapter 1: Return of Evil.**

Austin was over at Stephen's house, doing yard work, when he felt it. Something very powerful was approaching Earth, and it was coming straight for him. Austin ran into the house looking for Stephen, who was trying to paint the guest bedroom. "Stephen, we have to get out of here!" Stephen turned with his mouth wide open to speak when everything exploded. Austin flew backwards and smashed his head against the door-frame. He groggily raised his head and saw the room was on fire, with Stephen lying in the middle of the room.

Beside him, surrounded by the glow of Element 115, was Kelly! Austin stood up, but he was thrown against the wall and pinned by an unseen force. Outside, the neighbors had called 911 and police pushed everyone back as firefighters rushed to the scene. Samantha ran past them, unseen, and into the house. She came into the room to see Stephen pinned to the wall by a chunk of wood through his stomach.

Firefighters hurried in and got Stephen off of the wall, putting him into an ambulance as Samantha tried to figure out what had happened. She saw a mark on the floor, the outline of a pair of feet in the middle of the burned room. She closed her eyes and reached out, feeling for any presence of left over energy. The moment she felt the presence, her eyes snapped open and she ran after Stephen…

**Chapter 2: It begins**

Stephen saw a light through all of the darkness and suddenly he was lying on a hospital bed, surrounded by his friends. He blinked once before his spoke, his voice hoarse and cracked. "What happened, where's Austin?" Justin sighed. "We were hoping you knew." Stephen slowly shook his head. "All I remember is Austin yelling to get out, and then it all went black." Samantha suddenly appeared beside the bed. "Kelly took Austin." They all looked at her and Rachael hesitantly asked. "But she's dead, isn't she?"

Samantha was visibly worried as she said. "No, I think she healed herself somehow. She's much more powerful than she was before, but I have no idea why she would take Austin instead of just killing him." Chris stood up and said. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go find him!" Without warning, screaming started up from somewhere down the hallway. Christian peeked out into the hallway as Dusty helped Stephen out of bed and let Samantha heal him. People were running past the room, fleeing from some unseen terror.

Christian quickly shut the door a few minutes later. "Of course, there are zombies in the hospital." Samantha gestured for them to come closer. "I can send you all to your homes to prepare, but I'll be too weak to bring you back here. Gather any weapons you can and hurry back." Everyone nodded and Samantha took a deep breath, opening a portal beneath each of them…

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Results**

Everyone blinked as the white light faded and they found themselves outside Austin's house. "I thought she meant our own homes." Said Chris. "So did I, but I'm sure they have better weapons." Said Stephen as he opened the door for them and they stepped into the living room. Rebecca was the first to notice there was no furniture in the room, only guns everywhere. One wall was covered in shotguns, another with sub-machine guns, another with assault rifles, and another with explosives! "He does have much better weapons." Said Christian as they grabbed as many as they could carry.

Meanwhile, up on the moon, Austin was just waking up. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking out into space at the Earth. "I'm glad to see you are finally awake Father." Austin turned his head to see Kelly standing beside him. He then noticed he was chained to the crater in a kneeling position. "How are you still alive?" Kelly seemed to ponder this for a moment before saying. "I'm not sure, but I'm here and I would just love to get my revenge." Kelly looked at the Earth and let out a giggle."

"Look Father, it's started!" They watched as a shadow began to spread over the Earth until it completely enveloped it. "Now for the best part!" Kelly opened a portal in front of Austin, showing him his friends as they rushed into the hospital. They went into the room they had left Samantha in. "Here we go!" said Kelly. Suddenly all of his friends, except for Samantha, disappeared and landed in separate rooms. Kelly smiled and said. "While the world dies, your friends will have to go through a series of my own games. If they live through them, which I doubt, I will deal with them myself." More portals opened, showing each of his friends as they began the games…

**Chapter 4: The First Trial (Part 1) Dusty**

Dusty was trapped in a small empty room by himself; He had been standing with the others when he had suddenly been teleported to this room. He noticed a door in front of him and opened it up, coming out into a surprising area. He was in the front lobby of his old high school! He tried the doors leading to one of the other hallways, but they wouldn't budge. He looked around for something to break them down with and saw a baseball bat lying on the ground. He scooped it up and turned as a groaning noise started up.

A single zombie came shuffling through the doors he had just tried to open. Dusty smiled to himself as he pulled his arm back and swung with all of his strength. He caved in the skull of the zombie and walked on past, into the next hallway. Two zombies came around the corner and went after him. He kicked the first zombie away and grabbed the second one by the head, smashing it into the lockers. The first zombie was getting up, but Dusty swung his bat upwards and its head snapped back, breaking its neck. As the zombie fell, Dusty went towards the courtyard doors, where he heard what sounded like screaming…

**Chapter 4: The First Trial (Part 2) Rachael**

Rachael looked around the gym of her old high school, trying to figure out how she got here, when she noticed a shotgun on the floor in front of her. She picked it up, along with a box of shells that were beside it. She loaded the shotgun as a zombie came towards her from the corner of the gym. She pumped the slide on the shotgun and fired from the hip, blowing the zombie's chest apart. The doors sprung open and two more zombies walked in. Without hesitation, Rachael blew them away and walked out towards the courtyard. The doors opened up for her and she walked into the courtyard, but screamed as a blood-soaked blade flew at her…

**Chapter 4: The First Trial (Part 3) Chris**

Chris fell to the ground in the courtyard of his old high school. On the ground directly in front of him was a katana. He picked it up just in time as a zombie appeared out of nowhere and swung at him. He sidestepped and brought his sword up, cutting off the zombie's hands before slicing sideways and taking its head off. The doors by the gym opened up and a figure came through them. Chris instinctively slashed at it. The figure screamed and Chris stopped in mid-swing, his blade just centimeters from Rachael's neck. "Chris! Oh thank God!" They hugged, but neither noticed the zombie coming up behind them…

**Chapter 4: The First Trial (Part 4) Rebecca**

Rebecca had landed in a slightly familiar cafeteria. She had been to the school to visit her friends, but it had only been once or twice. On the ground in front of her was a MP40, which she carefully picked up. She ran her hand along the gun and sighed. Maxis had taught her how to shoot a MP40, and it was her favorite gun. There were a few extra magazines so she picked them up, turning to the doors leading out to the courtyard as a zombie walked through them. She fired a quick burst and blew its head off. She reloaded and walked into the courtyard, noticing Rachael and Chris standing there. She also noticed the zombie! She went to yell and warn them, but her yell was drowned out by the sound of a rifle firing…

**Chapter 4: The First Trial (Part 5) Justin and Christian**

Justin and Christian both ended up behind the greenhouse, just outside of the courtyard. There were two M16s on the ground, which they quickly grabbed as a single zombie rose up from the ground. They both fired at the zombie and stepped over its lifeless corpse, into the courtyard. The moment they stepped into the courtyard, they heard the deafening sound of a rifle shot…

**Chapter 4: The First Trial (Part 6) Stephen**

Stephen landed on the roof of his old high school, looking around slowly. There was a Kar98K rifle propped up against the edge of the roof and he casually picked it up. He looked out over the courtyard and saw all of his friends, and then he saw the zombie. He brought up his rifle in the blink of an eye and fired. The bullet flew straight into the zombie's head, blowing a gaping hole in its face. He dropped down into the courtyard and jogged over to the others…

**Chapter 5: Intermission**

Austin watched through the portal as his friends grouped together in the courtyard. "I knew I should have sent more zombies." Said Kelly as she paced back and forth. Austin watched her, but he was secretly opening a portal below him slowly. Before he could fully open it, Kelly was suddenly pressing up against his back and wrapping her arms around his neck, closing the portal. "What's wrong Daddy, don't you like spending time with me?" She tightened her grip around his neck, and the chains suddenly tightened too. "You're going to stay with me forever and ever!" Her grip continued to tighten until she was pressed up against him so hard he could feel her heart beating. She whispered quietly in his ear.

"You know, I think I would make a good mother." Austin lashed out, straining against his chains as he threw her off of him. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kelly stood up and giggled. "Such anger! Don't worry Father, I'll have you broken before you know it, and Mother isn't here to help you." Austin strained harder and broke free of the chains, rushing at Kelly. Kelly just giggled again and snapped her fingers. Thicker chains rose from the ground and wrapped around him, chaining him to the ground again. Kelly ran her hand along Austin's chest slowly. "Just wait Father, the next game is beginning!" The portal reopened as his friends were teleported to the next trial…

**Chapter 6: The Second Trial (Part 1) Dusty**

Dusty dropped into a forest clearing, still clutching his baseball bat in his hands. He heard footsteps all around him as three zombie dogs came out of the woods. Dusty gripped his bat tighter as the first dog ran at him. He swatted the dog out of the air, hitting it in the neck and crushing its windpipe. The second and third dog rushed at him at the same time. Dusty knocked the second one away, but didn't kill it, and the third pinned him to the ground. He used the bat to keep the dog from ripping his throat out as he kicked the second dog away again.

Dusty pushed up hard enough to get the dog off of him before he smashed the point of the bat into its mouth and broke its jaw open. Dusty jumped up and swung his bat into the second one's stomach, breaking its ribs before stomping on its head. The third dog came at him again and he brought his bat down on its legs, snapping them. Before the dog could even hit the ground, Dusty brought his bat down over and over again. Eventually he let up and watched the blood drip off of his bat…

**Chapter 6: The Second Trial (Part 2) Rachael**

Rachael landed on her stomach in the middle of a rain forest, surrounded by the sound of birds chirping. She sat up and noticed she was still holding her shotgun in her hands. "Such a beautiful place." She stood up and smiled, but her smile disappeared when she heard growling. Two zombie tigers came out of the trees, circling their new prey. Rachael grew pale and backed away, pumping the slide on her shotgun. The first tiger pounced, but he was blown out of the air by Rachael. The second came up from behind her and slashed downwards, cutting her back. She screamed and spun as she fell, blowing the tiger's chest open. Rachael reached around; feeling for her wound, but it was gone! It had seemingly healed itself…

**Chapter 6: The Second Trial (Part 3) Chris**

Chris landed face first in a huge snowdrift, surrounded by the howling of the wind. He rose up and tightened his grip on his sword. He knew something was close, and he was rewarded by the sound of a growl. From out of the snow came the bear, the same one responsible for killing Austin, and even Rachael once. Chris began shaking from his rage and charged the bear without thinking. He got one slash in, cutting the bear's leg open, but the bear just swatted him away and into a snowdrift.

Chris got up and ran at it again, jumping at the last second and stabbing the bear in the back. He lost his grip on the sword as the bear spun around, leaving the sword stuck in its back as he slammed into another snowdrift. The bear brought its paws down into the snowdrift, but Chris had rolled away and jumped out of its path. Chris jumped on to the bear's back and yanked the sword out of its back before burying it up to the hilt into its head. The bear shuddered and fell to the ground, twitching one last time before breathing its last breath…

**Chapter 6: The Second Trial (Part 4) Rebecca**

Rebecca landed on her feet in the one place she had hoped to never see again, Group 935's laboratory, Der Reise. She looked around the small lab and noticed dog kennels in the corner, all empty. From down the hallway she heard growling and turned to see a pack of hell-hounds coming towards her. She brought her MP40 up and fired, trying to kill them all before they reached her. Three of the five dogs dropped dead, but the remaining two ran at her and jumped. The fourth fell to the ground dead, but the fifth pinned Rebecca to the ground and snapped at her throat. She shoved the barrel of her gun into its mouth and pulled the trigger, holding it until her gun clicked empty. The dog's smoking corpse fell off of her…

**Chapter 6: The Second Trial (Part 5) Justin and Christian**

Justin and Christian fell to the ground in Shangri-La, both nervous. "This is where we went after you died." Said Justin. Christian didn't have time to respond as the Cosmic Gorilla roared from his perch on top of the temple steps. Justin and Christian both fired up at him, but the bullets bounced off of his suit. They both rolled out of the way when the gorilla jumped, smashing a crater into the ground when he landed. They both ran the same way as last time, running for the mine cart, but the gorilla wasn't about to be tricked again. He grabbed a chunk of stone and threw it with all of his strength, crushing the mine cart and sending it off of the rails.

Justin and Christian turned and ran into the caves, followed by the gorilla. As they ran, Justin noticed the bag of dynamite was lying up ahead, right where he had died last time! He scooped it up and they ran, hearing the gorilla roar somewhere behind them. Justin stopped in the doorway of the next room, looking around as he planned how to kill the gorilla. "Justin, look! There's a geyser over there!" Christian pointed to a geyser in the corner that would shoot up water at random intervals.

Justin grinned as he placed the bag of dynamite in a crack on the wall next to the door. He ran over to the geyser with Christian and they both waited for the gorilla. The gorilla burst through the doorway right as the geyser shot them both upwards. Justin and Christian both fired, hitting the dynamite. The geyser shot them both out of the room as it exploded, killing the gorilla instantly…

**Chapter 6: The Second Trial (Part 6) Stephen**

Stephen landed on a snowy mountain, shrugging off the cold as he loaded his rifle. From up ahead came the sound of howling, but it wasn't the wind. He brought up his rifle and looked through the scope, making out the shapes of six wolves, a small pack. He saw them begin running towards him, obviously hungry for fresh meat. Without blinking he fired over and over again, bringing down a wolf with each bullet.

He got five wolves, one for each bullet in his clip, but the sixth wolf jumped at him before he could reload. Stephen flipped the Kar98K and grabbed it by the barrel, using it like a bat to smash the wolf out of the air. When it hit the ground, Stephen brought the butt of his gun down on its skull, ending its life…

**Chapter 7: Austin's Plan**

Kelly fumed as each of Austin's friends cleared the second trial with ease. "How are they still alive?! They should be dead by now!" Austin smiled inwardly, knowing his friends were too tough to be killed by any zombie or animal that Kelly could throw at them. Kelly sensed his feeling and towered over him. "Don't think they'll live long enough to somehow kill me, because they won't! RICHTOFEN!" Richtofen appeared beside Kelly and bowed. "Yes Ma'am?" Kelly pointed to the portals and scowled. "Gather the others and kill them! NOW!"

Richtofen bowed again before disappearing into one of the portals. Kelly smiled down at Austin. "Now you will watch your friends die before you Father." Austin shrugged, pretending to not care as he figured out a plan to escape to them. "They're tougher than you think, and you haven't even found your mother yet, why should I expect you to be able to kill them?" Austin glanced at the portals and knew he was close enough to escape through one when the time was right.

Kelly's smile grew even larger as she snapped her fingers, Samantha appearing on the ground beside her. "I had her grabbed a long time ago Father, I doubt the baby will have survived after her beating." Samantha was bruised and bloody, but before Austin could move Kelly sent her back to wherever she had came from. "Soon she will die, and soon you will be mine forever Father." Kelly let out a giggle that sent a shiver down Austin's spine…

**Chapter 8: The Third Trial (Part 1) Dusty**

Dusty dropped beside the fountain in Verruckt, clutching his bat close to him. "Well look what I have here, a good old American!" growled a voice from behind him. Dusty spun on his heels to see Dempsey leaning up against the building with a grin on his face. Dusty gripped his bat tighter as Dempsey lunged at him. Dempsey had his hand on Dusty's throat before he could even react. "Pathetic, she should have given me a better challenge!" Said Dempsey, spitting in Dusty's face.

Dusty laughed and brought his head down on Dempsey's knocking him away and breaking his grip on him. Dusty swung his bat, connecting with Dempsey's head and sending him to the ground. Dusty slammed his bat down on to Dempsey over and over again, but Dempsey was still alive and tried to get up. Dusty swung sideways with all of his strength. The bat hit Dempsey in the neck, snapping his neck. Before Dempsey even began falling, Dusty swung again and caved in his skull...

**Chapter 8: The Third Trial (Part 2) Rachael**

Rachael fell to her knees in a familiar courtyard. She recognized the courtyard as the World War II Memorial for the fallen soldiers, in Moscow, Russia! "Welcome to my homeland, it's a shame I have to kill you now. " Nikolai stepped down from his spot on top of the steps of the building in front of her. Rachael shook her head. "You don't have to do this Nikolai. " He ignored her and brought up his pistol, firing at her. She ducked behind a nearby fountain and fumbled with the shotgun, trying to load it. She loaded six shells before popping up and firing all but one at Nikolai. All of the shots hit him but he shrugged them off and fired at her again.

Rachael dropped down and gripped her shotgun tighter. "He's a good shot with that magnum, but he should be out of bullets soon." As if he had read her mind, he called out to her. "I have one shot left, and if I counted right then you only have one left too. Let us end this." Rachael slid around the fountain and they both fired at once. Rachael and Nikolai both fell to the ground motionless. A few moments passed before Nikolai stirred. He stood up and limped over to Rachael, sighing. "It seems we both lost comrade, I shall see you on the other side." Nikolai crumpled to the ground and breathed his last breath…

**Chapter 8: The Third Trial (Part 3) Chris**

Chris landed in a once beautiful Japanese castle, surrounded by the withered remains of cherry blossom trees. Everything was quiet until a voice yelled out "For the Emperor!" Chris turned around and raised his sword just in time to block Takeo's first strike. Takeo backed up and jabbed his sword at Chris, who ducked under it and slashed at Takeo. Takeo sidestepped and jabbed again, this time bringing the sword back around for a backwards slice. His sword dug into Chris' shoulder, gushing blood everywhere. Chris jumped away, but Takeo darted forward and jabbed one last time, burying his sword in Chris' stomach. Chris' sword fell and buried itself halfway into the ground as Chris fell to the ground. Takeo pulled out his sword and bowed to Chris, who was breathing less and less…

**Chapter 8: The Third Trial (Part 4) Austin's Escape**

Austin saw Chris fall, and he knew what he had to do. While Kelly was busy gloating, Austin snapped the chains from the ground and darted through the portal, teleporting to Chris before Kelly could stop him…

**Chapter 8: The Third Trial (Part 5) Chris**

Chris' view darkened slowly, but suddenly there was a flash of light and Austin appeared beside him! Austin grabbed Chris' sword by the hilt and pulled it up, calling out to Takeo "Takeo, come fight me like a true warrior, so you can die as one!" Takeo turned around and Chris thought he turned pale when he saw Austin, but Takeo charged him without hesitation. Chris' vision blurred and time seemed to slow as the two fought, their swords sparking with each clash.

It was as if he was watching them fight underwater, their movements slowed. Austin used the handle of the sword to smack Takeo's wrist, launching his sword away from him. Austin laughed as he spun his sword around and around in his hand. "Looks like you lose again Takeo, but you fought well." Takeo went for his sword, but Austin threw the sword, still spinning, and watched it slice off Takeo's head. Austin turned around and smiled at Chris, but suddenly Austin vanished! Chris felt his wounds heal as he stood up, but Austin was nowhere in sight…

**Chapter 8: The Third Trial (Part 6) Rebecca**

Rebecca landed on the front lawn of the white house, but the famous building was burning along with the rest of the city. "This is what I would have prevented from happening if I could have been president for just a bit longer." Rebecca spun around to see JFK standing behind her with an M16 in his hands. Rebecca dove out of the way as he fired, rolling to avoid more rounds. "You can't run forever, and there's no cover for you here!" Rebecca sprayed blindly as she ran, hoping to hit him.

He cried out as a bullet struck his leg, but he growled and fired at her again. She was barely staying ahead of the bullets and she could tell she was getting tired, so she did the only thing she knew she could do. Rebecca ran straight at JFK and they both fired, but JFK hit the ground first. Rebecca stayed standing for a few more moments. "At least the others will make it." Said Rebecca before she fell and closed her eyes for the last time…

**Chapter 8: The Third Trial (Part 7) Justin**

Justin landed in the middle of the white house lobby, one of the only rooms safe from the fires. "Finally, I thought John would have all the fun." Justin looked over his shoulder and saw Nixon standing at the door with an HS10 shotgun. Justin froze for a split second but when he saw Nixon raise the gun, he raised his own. They both fired, but Nixon missed and fell backwards as the bullet struck him. Justin backed up, knowing he had only wounded him. Nixon rose up and yelled, firing round after round.

Justin ducked behind a desk and felt it shudder with each hit. When the firing stop, Justin popped his head over the desk and fired at Nixon again. The bullets hit him in the legs and he fell to his knees, but he still reloaded and tried to fire. Justin ran forward and smashed the butt of his gun into Nixon's face, knocking him on to his back. Justin shoved the barrel of the gun in his chest and pulled the trigger without hesitation. Blood sprayed over Justin as he pulled his gun away from the smoking corpse…

**Chapter 8: The Third Trial (Part 8) Christian**

Christian landed on a sunny beach, looking out over the water. "So beautiful isn't it?" Christian looked to the right and saw Castro standing near him with an RPK. "Yes, but do you have to ruin it with the machine gun?" said Christian. Castro looked down at the RPK and shrugged before putting it down. "I put down mine, how about yours?" Christian dropped his M16 and cracked his knuckles. "There, now let's do this." Christian swung at Castro, but he grabbed his arm and spun, throwing him.

Christian flew through the air and crashed into an abandoned boathouse, going through it and slamming into the sand. Castro appeared beside him and grabbed him by his shirt; bringing him up to eye level. Christian reached down to his waist and pulled out his pistol, shooting Castro point blank in the shoulder. Castro dropped him and grabbed his shoulder, trying to stop the flow of blood. Christian hit the ground and rolled, aiming at Castro again and firing. Christian fired seven more rounds before his pistol clicked empty. Castro fell to his knees and stared at nothing, his life extinguished…

**Chapter 8: The Third Trial (Part 9) Stephen**

Stephen landed on the bottom steps of the ruined Reichstag in Berlin, Germany. Stephen slid in as many bullets as his Kar98K would hold and looked around. "You wouldn't be looking for me now would you?" Richtofen was calmly walking down the steps towards him. "Yes, I would be. I see you don't have a weapon." Said Stephen as he kept his rifle trained on Richtofen's chest. "Oh, I have a weapon." Said Richtofen, pulling out a Walter pistol. Stephen rolled sideways as Richtofen fired where he had just been standing. Stephen slid behind a destroyed Flak88 and took a few deep breaths. "Come out; come out, wherever you are!" Stephen snuck around the other side of the Flak88 and went in a giant circle around Richtofen until he was a few yards behind him.

Stephen looked through his scope and put the cross-hairs on Richtofen's head, slowing his breathing. "Got you." He fired, but Richtofen dodged the bullet! Stephen cursed and ducked before Richtofen turned around, scanning for him. Richtofen fired an entire magazine at the buildings he was facing, sweeping the barrel around to put a bullet through each building. Stephen peeked out at Richtofen, and seeing that he was occupied, he fired another shot at Richtofen's head. Richtofen dodged, but the bullet still struck him in the chest.

Richtofen fell, breathing heavily. Stephen crept out and came over to him, keeping his rifle aimed at him. "You seem to have gotten my heart, or my lung, I'm not sure yet." Wheezed Richtofen. Stephen said nothing as he placed the barrel of his rifle to Richtofen's head, pulling the trigger and blowing his brains out. "You're lucky I'm merciful." Said Stephen as smoke rose from his Kar98K…

**Chapter 9: Intermission**

Austin landed on his back on the moon, with Kelly sitting on his chest. "You went to help your friends, and now you'll pay for it!" Kelly punched Austin in the face, breaking his nose. She healed his nose before standing up and kicking him in the face, breaking his nose and a few teeth. She healed him again and threw her arm out, using her powers to send him flying. He smashed into the ground and rose up, preparing to fight back, but she appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered quietly in his ear.

"Why must you always be so rebellious Father? Why can't you just be good and let me kill everyone so we can start our own family?" Austin felt a shiver go down his spine again when he heard that. "I would never have a child with you!" Kelly giggled and chains rose up, pinning him to the ground. "You don't really have a choice, now do you?" She suddenly stiffened and looked at the portals. "They made it past Richtofen and the others…Fine, time for me to deal with them myself." Kelly turned to the portals and snapped her fingers, teleporting everyone to the moon with them…

**Chapter 10: The Fourth Trial**

Stephen looked around at the rest of his friends as they stood on the edge of a crater, on the dark side of the moon. Chris noticed Rachael and Rebecca were gone and tears filled his eyes. Justin cried out. "Look, its Austin!" He pointed ahead of them at Austin, who was still chained to the ground. They began to run forward, but Kelly suddenly appeared in front of them, smiling evilly. She threw her arms out and they all flew into the crater, smashing into the sides of it. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself!" Snarled Kelly as she dropped down into the crater with them.

Justin and Christian both fired their M16s, Stephen fired his Kar98K, and Dusty and Chris charged Kelly. Kelly backed up from the bullets, but she laughed and kicked both Dusty and Chris away from her, sending them into the sides of the crater again. Stephen waited for her to turn and fired directly into her right eye, watching blood spray. She screamed in pain and jumped up out of the crater, backing away to Austin. She began healing her eye as she placed a hand on Austin's chest. "Your turn Father, since you know them best you should be the one to kill them." She sent a wave of Element 115 into his body and watched his eyes turn pitch black. He broke free of the chains and stood up, walking over to the crater. His friends looked up and saw him, thinking he was going to help them, but they were wrong…

**Chapter 11: The Fifth Trial**

Austin dropped down into the crater and Dusty was the first to run over to him, but Dusty was also the first to be hit. Austin pulled his arm back and slugged Dusty, hitting him in the gut and causing Dusty to cough up blood. Austin roundhouse kicked Dusty in the chest and sent him into the crater wall, turning to Chris as he slid to a stop. Chris gripped his sword tightly with his sweaty palms and sliced Austin's arm open, but it healed instantly and he grabbed Chris' sword, breaking the blade in half.

He grabbed Chris by the throat and threw him, smacking into Dusty and sending them both to the ground. Justin and Christian fired as one, but the bullets just bounced off of Austin as he came towards them. He slugged Christian, breaking his jaw, and grabbed Justin's arm, twisting it until it snapped. Justin screamed in pain, but it was cut short when Austin punched him in the throat, silencing him but not killing him. Christian swung his M16 at Austin, but it broke over his arm and he smashed his fist into Christian's chest. Austin's fist went through Christian's chest and out his back.

As Austin pulled his fist out of Christian, Christian took one last breath before falling to the ground, a lifeless corpse. Justin was still backing away from Austin when Austin lunged at him. Before Justin could blink, Austin had his hands on either side of Justin's head and twisted. The sound of Justin's neck snapping echoed through the crater. Kelly was watching it all as Austin killed his friends one by one. Dusty, Chris, and Stephen were the only ones left, and they were beginning to see that no matter what, this was the end for them.

Stephen raised his rifle and fired, but Austin dodged the bullet and appeared in front of him, grabbing the rifle by the barrel. He snatched the weapon out of Stephen's grasp and swung it like a bat, breaking it over Stephen's head and caving in his skull. Dusty and Chris rushed Austin together, thinking they could overwhelm him. He had to use both arms to fend off their attacks, but they still couldn't do any damage to him.

They began to tire, and when they did, Austin smiled. He ducked under their weapons and put a hand on each of their chests, sending a surge of Element 115 into their bodies. He watched them fly backwards and hit the ground, small flashes of blue lightning rolling across their bodies. They stood up to continue the fight but Austin pointed at them. "Good bye my friends." Said Austin without any emotion. He snapped his fingers and watched lightning strike them both dead center of the chest, killing them without pain…

**Chapter 12: Aftermath**

Kelly was at the edge of the crater, giggling uncontrollably, when Austin snapped out of it. He looked around at all of his friends and screamed. "KELLY!" Kelly was still giggling when Austin tackled her to the ground. He punched her over and over again, punching anywhere he could and as hard as he could. She threw him off of her and giggled again. "Poor Father, all of your friends killed by your own hand. Oh and don't worry about mother, she's already dead! The child was saved though, and it's resting for now, but it will grow up as ours!" Kelly's smile on her face disappeared as Austin rose up, dark lightning flashing around him.

"You should know what's about to happen, I'm about to kill you." Kelly raised her arm and sent out a lightning bolt at Austin, but it disappeared right before it struck him. Austin sent out one of his own and it struck Kelly in the chest, sending her flying. She screamed in pain and placed a hand on her chest, but there was no mark! It was as if he had only caused pain to her and not her body. She sent out another lightning bolt and it struck Austin, but he absorbed it! He laughed and she looked into his eyes. There was nothing left in his eyes, none of the kindness or the happiness that had once been there, now there was only blood-lust and the determination to kill her. She took a step back, preparing to teleport away, but he grabbed her and teleported first. They landed in the middle of a darkened bedroom, Kelly was on the floor and Austin was towering beside her.

"Do you recognize this room? It was your mother's room, the very same room you were born in!" Kelly raised herself up on to her hands and knees, but Austin kicked her in the gut. When the kick connected, it was as if time froze for a moment before Kelly flew through the window, falling to the concrete below. Austin appeared beside her and healed her body. "Daddy?" whispered Kelly. Austin healed her, but as she tried to stand up, Austin roundhouse kicked her and sent her into the house's brick wall.

Kelly stood up and ran for it, opening a portal to escape. She came through the other side of the portal at the moon again. She took a shaky breath and tried to gather the Element 115 that was still left on the moon, but she couldn't feel it anymore! "I took all of the energy here Daughter." Austin spat the last word out as if it was poison. Kelly turned around and shook her head. "No, please not again! I'm sorry!" Austin laughed. "Sorry?! You think that I'm going to let you live after killing my wife and making me slaughter my own friends?! HA!" Austin's body flickered and he was suddenly beside her, grabbing her by her hair.

He spun around and threw her, sending her into the air. Austin appeared above her and grabbed her by the face before turning and diving towards Earth. She struggled to break free, but his grip tightened as they hurtled through Earth's atmosphere. She saw through his fingers that they were heading towards the Arctic Circle faster and faster. She screamed once before Austin slammed her into the frozen ground with all of his strength. He stood up and looked down at her broken and bloody body. "This time, you should stay dead." Kelly whimpered and began crying as he lifted her up by her hair. "Daddy please stop, I don't want to die again!" Austin yelled out as he pulled his arm back. "THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD!"

He thrust his arm forward and impaled her chest, gripping her heart in his hand. Right before dying, Kelly whispered one last word. "Daddy!" Austin yanked her heart out of her chest and squeezed it in his hand, destroying it as blood flowed down his arm. Austin let her body fall to the ground and turned to look at the sky, watching the darkness recede and eventually disappear. "The world is normal again; too bad everyone else is gone." He went back up to the moon and found his child, taking it to Earth with him…

**Epilogue**

When Austin arrived back on Earth it had been returned to normal, but his friends were not brought back to life, not even Samantha was brought back. He allowed it so everyone on Earth could see him and his child as he raised it, a beautiful baby girl. He knew he would always be there for her no matter what, and he knew what to name her. He named her Samantha…


End file.
